EternalBlaze (Character)
EternalBlaze was one the Administrators of the Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki. He was often seen as the neautral admin between 900bv's defence tactics, and Ebon Shadowshot trying to save Magma-Man. Blaze played a valuable role in keeping the peace in the Wiki during the Zombie Uprising, which would of turned to Civil War between users loyal to helping Magma-Man and users dedicated to stoping any threat to the Wiki. Blaze was often used as the scout and researcher of the Wiki, and more often than not, he is finding information to help the mission. In Zombies Nazizombiesplus.die Blaze appears during the major easter egg Deckers.die, coming between 900 and Ebon before they begin a fight. Following this, Blaze can be seen killing various Wikia Zombies which roam the Wiki. He is not seen after Magma-Man's soul is retrieved. Installation 00 Blaze, along with Dead Raiser, Magma-Man, 900bv, Ebon Shadowshot and Kirsten were teleported to the Halo Array. Blaze assisted in quelling the Flood threat, aswell as preventing the Rings from firing. He, along with the rest of the group barely escaped when they fired Installation 04B to wipe out the Flood infestation on the Ark. Fortune's End Blaze is not seen in Fortune's End, although he is mentioned to be in Fortune City by Dead Raiser. Blaze apparently told Ebon that the Gas Zombies were coming with a new enhanced Nova 6 gas, and to expect the worse. There are two shops which are called Eternal Fire BBQ, which reference him. The Looters reportably give him information if he enters their shops. Künstliche Tod Blaze will play a notable role in the penultimate A Universe Splintered map, Künstliche Tod. Elemental Ascendance Blaze plays a notable role in the finale of AUS, Elemental Ascendance. He is part of the security trio (Him, 900bv and Ebon) to guard a civilian group leaving the temple. He protects the group which composes of Kirsten, Herschel, Maggie, Beth and Patricia. However along the way, Kirsten is grabbed by a Zombie and her throat bitten off. Whilst Patricia tried to save her, Blaze attempted to save Kirsten also by killing the Zombies on her, but the hordes eveloped her. Ebon grabbed Patricia and the group ran. After Patricia and Beth return to the Temple, Blaze tells them he can take them to a safe place whilst he scouts the Twilight's Hammer activity in the area. A week later, the group decides to talk to Blaze for information on the Twilight Hammer's expansion in the area. Blaze is seen dead on the floor, with blood spurted everywhere. It is revealed that Zombies created by the Cult of the Damned had came in and managed to bite Blaze in his arm. Blaze told Beth and Patricia to hide in order to lure out the Cultists. When they showed up, Patricia gunned both of them down. Blaze then died of his wounds. Ebon's Val'kyr then goes to resurrect Blaze and succesfully does it. Blaze states that the Twilight's Hammer was planning on invading Wyrmrest in order to prevent the Aspects from defeating Deathwing. Trivia *Blaze often states that he has a friend called Ceptor, who often intercepts his plans by accident. *Although the Elder Scrolls series never became an A Universe Splintered map, Blaze confirms that it was brought to Earth, among many other series.